Let It Go
by BAUGirl05
Summary: Just a small OneShot based on AJ's mums tweet about the song Let It Go from Disneys Frozen


**So I got this idea after reading AJ's mums tweet about singing let it go and it made me think that AJ probably sings it and annoys Nate so this came to mind. Just a short OneShot, I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or Disney. No copyright intended. **

JJ had always been a Disney fan from she was a little girl. Although she would never admit it, the Princesses were her favourite. Having Henry allowed her to watch these films with no judgement from anyone.

Will loved the fact that his wife, as badass as she was, could still be a child at heart, singing and dancing to all her favourite songs. But this time, she had taken it too far. It all started when they went to the cinema to see Disney's new film Frozen.

_/Flashback/_

"_I love movie night" Will stated. They tried to make this a monthly thing, which rarely worked out due to their schedules._

"_Mm, me too" JJ and Will walked hand in hand towards to movie house. "Okay Buddy, it's your turn, what do you want to see" JJ said as she turned to face Henry. _

"_Frozen" Henry bounced. Being hyper was an understatement if there ever was one. No matter how much he ran, he gained more energy._

"_Okay Buddy, why don't you and your mama go get some popcorn and I'll get the tickets"_

_Before Will had even finished his sentence Henry was already in the line for popcorn._

_While watching the film Will got a little (a lot) bored. He was trying everything to keep himself entertained. But every time he looked over at his wife, she was mesmerised. She was laughing a long, shocked at the 'big twist' (which he saw coming), and at one point he could have sworn she was near crying. _

_By the end of the film both his wife and his son were humming the tunes to the songs. _

_/End flashback/_

In all honesty it didn't bother him when they were singing them on the way home in the car; he even joined in for some parts. But that was only the first incident. In got progressively worse.

JJ had bought the album, and not only did she play it around the house for her and Henry to dance to, but also for the car for long journeys. Last month when they visited JJ's mothers that soundtrack was all he could listen to for hours. He did attempt to turn it over, but then came the protests from his son and wife, and honestly he could never say no to them.

Will knew JJ was a big Disney fan, so it wasn't a shock to him when she sang the song when their son wasn't home. But she started using it in their everyday lives, stating that love is an open door and that both he and she were 'fixer uppers'.

It's got to the point where she annoys him out of badness. She now finds it 'funny'.

_/Flashback/_

_JJ had just put Henry down for bed, before walking into her and Wills bedroom. She noticed their bathroom door was closed. _

_JJ knocked the door "Will"_

"_JJ honey, I'm just taken a shower, I'll be out soon"_

_JJ knocked again "Do you want to build a snowman" She was really trying not to laugh, she knew how much it annoys him_

"_JJ, I'm warning ya" Will drawled out_

"_Come on, let's go and play" This time JJ let out a giggle._

_Before she got to start the next line Will was out of the bathroom and had her on the bed tickling her_

"_Will stop... Stop," JJ got out between laughs._

"_Are you going to keep singing?" _

"_No…no I'll stop" _

"_Good"_

_/End flashback/_

He wished that was the last time, but it was far from it.

_/Flashback/_

"_Okay buddy you all ready for the park" Will and JJ had decided to take Henry for a picnic and let him release some of his energy at the park. _

_Henry nodded enthusiastically "yeah daddy"_

"_Alright go get your football and your coat" as Henry ran off JJ came down the stairs. _

"_Okay, come on boys" JJ started to make her way out the front door, but Will lifted her coat and handed it to her. _

"_What's this for?" JJ asked shocked_

"_Well, although it's Spring, it's still cold. I thought you could use your coat" Will stated as if it were obvious. _

"_Well I don't need it" _

_Will rolled his eyes "Come on JJ you'll freeze to death"_

"_The cold never bothered me anyway" and with that she walked off._

_/End flashback/ _

And now here they were, in the supermarket buying that film on DVD. He knew he would regret letting his wife convince him it was for their son.

Every time JJ looked his way, he put on an angry face, just to show her his disapproval of the film. And every time he did this she just laughed.

After they had purchased their item, they got in their car and headed home. JJ placed the CD in and soon both she and Henry were singing. Will groaned annoyed at this song, which will forever be stuck in his head.

JJ leaned into Will with a smirk on her face "do you know what babe, Let It Go"

**Frozen is just amazing, I loved it and everything that happened in this story has happened to me. I really annoy my family with these songs. **

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Anyway please leave a review and let me know. Criticism is always welcome. **

**Thank you for reading Ox**


End file.
